Music Meme
by Shidoni8
Summary: I've got my iTunes on shuffle and I'm writing Sporky drabbles to fit each one that comes up! Who knows what could happen! Contains man-on-man LOVE so if that's not your thing then don't come whining to me.
1. Sweet Talkin' Woman

So here's an idea I had when I was on DA and saw that someone had done a Star Trek music meme in which they drew Sporkish pictures for random songs which came up on their iPod. I thought it would be neat-o to do the same thing… but I can't draw. Then: Eureka! I can write the same thing in drabbles and it will be like a meme, but with words, because words are my friends. ^_^ The rules will be strict, e.g. exactly 100 word maximum, which is hard for me to do so it will be challenging too! Fun! Another rule is they must be Sporkish, which means the main subject matter will be some kind of romance between Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock, so leave now if you are a hater like that. I won't hold it against you. I'm going to try and match mood of the song and everything, so I'll give you a link to the song on youtube or something as an aide if you've never heard it before. Also stuff (stuff meaning characters and songs) = not mine except the words… the words are mine. Mwahahahahahaha!

* * *

"Sweet Talkin' Woman" by Electric Light Orchestra *brief irony snort*

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=5LnPnbhyjGc (take out spaces around "youtube" to get the link)

The sun was setting on San Diego, bathing Captain Spock in a rosy glow as he paced the streets attempting to locate his bonded husband and t'hy'la, Admiral Kirk, who had disappeared sometime after they left the San Diego Zoo. Spock entered into a crowded square and sitting by a fountain, conversing freely with the children playing in it, was Jim. The light in his eyes when he looked up decimated Spock's unease within a nanosecond.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Mr. Spock."

"Vulcans do not worry." The slightest smile.

Kirk grinned when he felt Spock's hand enfold his.

* * *

Word Count: 100 (Exactly! No joke!)

End Note: Lord, 100 words is SMALL!!! It took me almost an hour to write that little thing! This is why I need practice. Let me know what you thought, okay? :3


	2. I Knew I'd Want You

Here's the second round!

* * *

"I Knew I'd Want You" by The Byrds

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=eGLRV887bHE (Once again, take the spaces out to use the link)

Captain James T. Kirk reposed in his quarters, 3D chessboard pre-set for his nightly game with Mr. Spock. Although he was harried and exhausted after the coronation on Altair he couldn't allow a cancellation. He laughed mirthlessly. Spock's presence had become far too vital to Jim's well-being. Sighing now he tried futilely to keep the amorphous words from taking shape. _"Spock… why can't this be easy? I'd like to love you, but I don't know how capable I am, how receptive you'd be."_ The sound of the door opening jolted him out of his reverie with a smile.

"Mr. Spock."

* * *

Word Count: 100 (surprise surprise)


	3. Any Way You Want It

Hehe, I burst out laughing when I saw which song came up next!

* * *

"Any Way You Want It" by Journey

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=aqyIpwhXXrk (I think you know the drill by now.)

"Jim," the hoarse voice of Commander Spock sounded as he came to his climax, digging fingernails into his Captain's back. He hadn't known that sexual intercourse could be so unbelievably pleasurable. Having grown up on Vulcan he perceived intercourse only as a means for procreation and as a lonely, unpleasant thing. That was when he was alone and bonded to T'Pring, whom he did not love as he does the Captain.

"I believe the appropriate human phrase would be 'Was it good for you?'." Since his bonding with Jim humor came more easily.

"Any way you want it," Kirk laughed.

* * *

Word Count: 100 (again!)

Note: This one was (not surprisingly) super easy to write.


	4. Mr Telephone Man

I just can't stop writing them! I have nothing better to do I guess. ^_^

* * *

"Mr. Telephone Man" by Dream (I couldn't find a good video/audio for the song, but here's a Chipettes version which is really similar to the original!)

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=_cD5stJu46k

"Have you seen Spock?"

"He hasn't been himself, Jim. Tense… irritable. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen him flip a table in sickbay, and the tables are bolted to the floor!"

Immediately after receiving the report from Dr. McCoy Kirk was searching out Spock who had been gone for hours. After knocking on Spock's door Kirk resorted to using his Captain's clearance to open it.

He was absent but his computer screen read "Incoming Message," and a picture of a Vulcan woman as sender.

Kirk found Spock hours later meditating on an observation deck, silhouetted by the stars.

* * *

Word Count: 100

Note: Style be damned! That would have been impossible! It went much darker than the song, but I seriously couldn't even begin to… guh, I'm sure you understand.


	5. We All Sleep Alone

Eww… I don't even like this song… But I said I wouldn't skip or anything, so… here I go.

* * *

"We All Sleep Alone" by Cher

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=WyQUogTjyRE

Kirk and Spock walk with silence, a heavy companion suffocating their usual playful conversation. Spock's stony visage freezes Kirk at the door to his quarters.

"Aren't you coming in, Spock?"

The pressing silence sticks to his words like mucous.

"I should inform you I've decided to return to Vulcan after the five-year-mission is complete. To pursue Kholinar."

Jim feels his heart crack.

"The purging of all emotion?"

"Yes, thus I do not think it wise that I accompany you tonight. Or ever again from this point forward."

"I see." What else could he say?

That night Jim Kirk sleeps alone.

* * *

Word Count: 100

Note: Although I do not like this song (as stated above) the idea actually came to me fairly easily. It's something which is highly charged and I believe deserves more than one-hundred words but perhaps I am not the person for the job. Maybe someday.


	6. How Does It Feel

"How Does It Feel" by Avril Lavigne

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=Y0BvVVi20nQ

Spock occasionally wondered what it would be like to mind meld with Captain Kirk when their lives weren't in mortal danger. The few times this occurred he had been struck immediately by the raw energy present: a force so strong as to seem capable of spontaneous generation, which was illogical. On more than one occasion there had been reciprocation he hadn't been prepared for. Indeed, if Kirk were to be bonded to a Vulcan his propensity for telepathy would be unrivaled in any other human. But that was highly unlikely, and so Spock tried to put it from his thoughts.

* * *

Word Count: 100 (Do I even need to include these anymore?)

Note: Just blather, but cute blather that has an ending I am highly satisfied with and go *squee* at.


	7. Linger

*happy smile* I love this song.

* * *

"Linger" by The Cranberries (The link goes to one with lyrics since I know they're hard to understand sometimes)

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=2PhOfJhJKZk

The sudden rush of emotion could have knocked Spock over with a metaphorical feather. Jim Kirk is his friend… he knew that, but that they were… bonded, married for years before his death, he did not know until this moment. Not that it surprises him for he has been sensing something lacking in their interactions, exacerbated by Jim's expectant expression every time Spock so much as looks at him. And it is not unwelcome, necessarily, for love is the single greatest thing he has ever experienced. But painful, yes. Excruciatingly painful every time Kirk charms Gillian, regardless of the necessity.

* * *

Word Count: is hereby being abolished. If the count is anything but 100 I'll let you know.

Note: I love the thought of this moment, although I did change it since, conventionally, the swim in the bay at the end of "The Journey Home" is when Spock regains his pertinent Jim-related memories. I just made it sooner… which I can do since I'm the writer! XD


	8. It's Gonna Be Love

Hmm? Ooookay.

* * *

"It's Gonna Be Love" Mandy Moore (I picked the video for the cute visuals!)

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=xNGYpjsbIPI

As a twelve year old James T. Kirk pulled on his pajamas, he looked out the window, at the fields of agricultural Iowa, and the road that stretched to the horizon. Eyes wandering up he saw his favorite sight: the stars. In school he had learned about other worlds revolving around those stars, and the different beings living on those worlds. He named them: Tellar, Andoria, Vulcan… So much to know, to discover, to love. Even at twelve Jim Kirk knew he had huge capacity for love, for which he planned to find the perfect recipient, perhaps among the stars.

* * *

Not quite sporkish enough for my fangirlish squeee but chibi Kirk definitely gets a squee of his own just for being himself. *hugs chibi Kirk*


	9. You Won't Have To Cry

"You Won't Have to Cry" by The Byrds (again)

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=uCRAksy0iME (this one sounds icky-er than my iTunes one, but oh well...)

"Oh!" Jim cried as they came out of the meld, "Spock, I—"

He was speechless. The mind meld they had just shared, one of the first since they had been bonded, was the most in-depth of any he had ever experienced. All that carefully hedged emotion had come bursting out. The shame of his mixed heritage he was mocked for as a child. The isolation he felt aboard the Enterprise… until Jim had befriended him. Spock's head was bowed.

"I never knew," Jim said as he lifted his t'hy'la's chin with gentle fingers and went in for a kiss.

* * *

Note: Yeah, I didn't like the prospect of writing this one, but I like it now that I've done it.


	10. I Can't Stand The Rain

*cringes* Oh God… it's Tina Turner. *shudders* *gulps* *cracks knuckles* Let's do this thing.

* * *

"I Can't Stand The Rain" by… Tina Turner (crappy video for a crappy song... how perfectly fitting)

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=ll5kMQHJ814

"I love the rain," Jim had once said when they were entrapped within the post-coital warmth. "the sound of it on the windowpane, like drums and bells all at once." Although the moment was hazy with content those words remained crystal-clear in Spock's memories for it was similar to something his mother used to say, and it rained far less on Vulcan than on Earth. Now Spock is on Vulcan, attempting Kholinar, and it is raining. The first rain in this region for centuries. If it wasn't illogical in the extreme, Spock would say the weather spitefully inflicts emotional torture.

* * *

Note: It's done! Hehe!


	11. A Thousand Miles

"A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton

Ambassador Spock ought to have been the loneliest person in the Universe. His t'hy'la, James T. Kirk, was presumed dead long ago because of the disaster on the Enterprise-B. What nobody else knew was that Jim Kirk was not dead. And although the signal was different, indicating that Jim was nowhere in the physical sense of the word (for if he was then Spock would certainly have gone to any lengths to locate him by now) it was as strong as it had ever been.

"How are you today, Ambassador Spock?"

"_We—"_ "I am quite well, thank you."

Note: I'm hoping that makes sense… I wanted to write so much more on this… I'll just have to save that for a non-drabble thing where I can just blather and not worry about word counting.


	12. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

"I'll Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=xbqtuFemMOE

Bolting upright in bed, breathing heavily, Jim Kirk left his nightmare. It had been a week since the death of Spock and every night since then Kirk had been the victim of his own mourning. This particular night was the same, but the glass… it had grown until it was several feet thick, yet still perfectly translucent.

"Spock…" he whispered, "You told me I would know if you… died. That I would feel it through our bond." But he didn't know what he felt. Simply an overwhelming sense that he didn't belong in this universe anymore, a universe without Spock.

* * *

Note: Hmm, once again I wanted to write much more than 100 words. *sigh*


	13. Sleep

Dark once again? Well, we'll see what we can do with this.

* * *

"Sleep" by My Chemical Romance

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=1CArDlymxyE

Finally having gotten up the courage to ask Spock out, nearing the end of the five year mission, Jim nervously awaited an answer.

"Captain, I regret to inform you that your request has fallen on deaf ears. I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with you which is anything other than that of a friend and fellow officer."

"I don't… understand," his voice was broken, "I thought you knew… all along, that you could… tell. I love you. I have loved you and I may always love you." Spock shook his head.

"You will forget; it is your nature."


	14. Don't Lie

"Don't Lie" by the Black Eyed Peas

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=FVvYTIojDF8

Ensign McNeil looked nervous as he entered the conference room.

"Ricky," Captain Kirk smiled, "I'm glad you're taking advantage of the new counseling, but you know it's usually one of the medical staff who do the counseling?"

Ricky nodded, "Yes, sir, but I thought you might be able to help me since… well since Mr. Spock and you have such a… good relationship."

"Oh?" Kirk's eyes widened, "Then let's get to business. What's troubling you?"

"It's Deborah, I think she's… lying to me."

Kirk wished he could help Ricky, but it was simply a fact of life. Vulcans didn't lie.

* * *

Note: But they sure can imply a hell of a lot. (And are also very capable of lying. Sigh, Vulcan propaganda.) I picture Kirk trying not to smile as he thought that last line and then getting all serious for realz and trying to help Ensign Ricky. I can help but think the name Ricky McNeil would be cool. Listen to the "k" sounds. But I'm sure his first name is Richard… Also… it was really hard to think up an idea for this song… simply because misunderstanding might be a problem in an early K/S relationship, but not lying. Not unless someone's life was in danger or something (or _someone_ was overreacting and thought **someone** would be better off if they pulled an Edward and disappeared hardcore). Also… this note is far too long. XD


	15. How Do You Love

"How Do You Love" by Collective Soul

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=SfdQNrIEu-I

Spock could no longer deny his increasing attraction to his captain, James T. Kirk. The inherent emotional reaction disturbed him, but occasional incidents were also disquieting. His inability to breathe functionally when in close proximity with Jim was a minor annoyance. He would, without realizing that he was doing so, catch himself staring at the captain on the Bridge. Aside from the time and place being inappropriate there was the matter of the captain's feelings to consider. It was unlikely he had similar inclinations. Suddenly Captain Kirk turned, eye contact and a smile, and normalcy was restored to Spock's world.


	16. Soldier

So at first I was like… "No." but then I thought about it a little and I think I can do it.

* * *

"Soldier" by Eminem

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=zSo4ImI6Ib4

Admiral Kirk hadn't left Earth in three years, and the monotony of planet life was only barely assuaged by his love for his t'hy'la, Spock. At times when Spock, now captain of the Enterprise, was away on duty Kirk would feel the silence of their San Francisco apartment worm its way into his mind, taking the shape of long-dead crewmen, staring. He sometimes forgot that Starfleet was a military operation, and he was a soldier just as haunted by the past as any victim of twenty-first century war. Responsibility and fame were heavy burdens, and yet he missed those days.

* * *

Ooookay, so it veered off a little, but most of the things I write tend to do that. I could rewrite it to go back to what I had planned originally but… too lazy. XD


	17. Taking Over Me

"Taking Over Me" by Evanescence (I couldn't find any good videos so here's one with lyrics in it.)

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=BrPGuARYymo

Kirk remembered the way Spock's dark eyes would light up with that unique flash of intuition, curiosity or playfulness which was frequently the only way you could detect these incidences (unless you were James T. Kirk, who practically had a built-in radar for Spock's thoughts and hidden human emotions). Now, after the fal-tor-pan, the same dark eyes reflected a dull nothing. This in itself was torture to Kirk. His mind's knee-jerk reaction was a fearful almost accusatory, _"Don't you… remember me? How could you not?"_ They had said it would take time and time was the cruel mistress of impatience.


End file.
